


Lifeblood

by Freecure



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Demon Summoning, Demons, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Vampires, boombox, but not that much summoning kinda like. it's already happened and then the aftermath of it, ow boombox, there's fluff and angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freecure/pseuds/Freecure
Summary: A twinge of disappointment followed by a resolute desire. He would have to make it work.





	Lifeblood

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some artwork by [jyagantz](https://jyagantz.tumblr.com/post/178227474876/sooooooooo-this-is-a-long-completely-self) and wanted to write. About it. Please check out her tumblr!

Something had gone wrong.

It could’ve been a number of things. Perhaps he’d mispronounced the incantation. Or the runes he’d drawn upon the floor. The illustrations in the tome he’d referenced were dated, smudged, and possibly incorrect. It had been _centuries_ since his last summoning; he'd gotten rusty.

Lúcio scratched at his chin. It could’ve been so _many_ things, but at least he’d managed to summon a demon at all.

He turned to regard the creature, bright sunkissed hair, dark brown horns, and an impish tail that swayed to and fro. The demon sat in the middle of the small room, claws scratching at his head as he took in its surroundings. A scrawny thing, not at all like the demon sketched in the book he’d been reading the past few months.

A twinge of disappointment followed by a resolute desire. He would have to make it work.

Lúcio adjusted his cloak and moved to the middle of the room. The demon blinked up at him, curious but with a mischievous glint in his eye. Lúcio opened his mouth to speak, some drivel about obeying, but the demon spoke up first.

“For protection, huh?” He asked, his voice grating and full of character at the same time. “What’s a bein’ like you need protection from?”

A good question, but one Lúcio was prepared for. He offered a hand to the demon so they could speak eye to eye, but his courtesy wasn’t needed. The demon had small wings on his back which he used to lift himself slightly off the ground. Their eyes met, their faces close and though Lúcio wanted to comment on the lack of personal space, he found himself enthralled by those eyes.

Orange and gold came together to make something unique. A spark of spontaneity and excitement. Boundless curiosity. Lúcio took a step back, the smell of embers and coals bothering his nose. “Why don’t we introduce ourselves first?” He suggested.

The demon responded by moving closer again, circling around him curiously. “You first.”

Lúcio rolled his eyes but extended his hand nonetheless. “Count Lúcio,” he said, as charming and polite as always. “And you are…?”

The demon stopped in front of him, looking at the hand offered to him before completely ignoring it and sitting cross legged in the air. “Junkrat.”

Unexpected. He wondered perhaps if that was Junkrat’s demonic name translated into the common tongue. Demonic was an ancient, complex language. Despite how old Lúcio was, he'd never quite gotten the hang of it. “Alright. A pleasure to meet you, Junkrat. Now as for your question—”

“Someone huntin’ you down?” Junkrat interrupted, an eyebrow quirked in curiosity. “Know where you live?”

Lúcio hadn’t been prepared for the informal conversation style. Then again, he hadn’t been expecting _this_ particular demon. He cleared his throat, relaxed his shoulders, and placed his hands behind his back. “He does know and although he hasn't made any movements yet...” Lúcio looked away, momentarily distracted, “it’s only a matter of time.”

Junkrat tilted his head. He most likely picked up on the slight hint of fear in Lúcio's words. He floated forward, a long, forked tongue revealing itself as Junkrat grinned playfully. “I'll protect you.”

“Ah…” Lúcio dodged as the tongue came closer, a hesitant smile on his face. “I'm thankful, truly, but _how_ exactly are you going to do that?”

Junkrat’s grin widened, his fangs glistening in the lamplight. “ _Fire_.”

For a brief moment, Lúcio's blood ran colder than it already was. The promise of death and destruction in Junkrat’s eyes was real and terrifying, but it lasted only a moment and then his grin turned silly again. He circled Lúcio once before moving toward the door, opening it with his tail and peering out.

“Do I get my own room?”

 

* * *

 

 

Lúcio’s manor was large and intimidating, but the rooms were mostly empty. Most of the rooms he stored things in, others he decorated and left alone, and some he enjoyed the space and spent time there. Junkrat had plenty of guest rooms to choose from, each with its own color scheme even, but he hadn’t decided which one yet.

Junkrat flew high above Lúcio, circling around chandeliers and getting cobwebs caught on his tail. Lúcio watched him with interest and a hint of annoyance. There was a good chance he’d fly into something and break it...

“Where’s your room?” Junkrat asked, swooping down to hover next to Lúcio. His eyes darted around the hall but they’d periodically look back at Lúcio before quickly looking away.

“Why do you want to know?” Lúcio asked. He placed a hand on Junkrat’s head, gently pressing down. “And stay down here.”

“You want my protection, right?” Junkrat leaned into Lúcio’s touch before flying off again. “Then I should know where your room is.”

Lúcio stopped and crossed his arms under his cloak. That was good reasoning he couldn’t argue with, but he was still a little annoyed. Likely because Junkrat had listened to him for all of three seconds before disobeying him.

Lúcio couldn’t bring himself to make a big deal out of it.

“Fine,” he said, turning on his heel and taking a right turn. “It’s this way.”

They retraced their steps for a time until Lúcio led them up the stairs. Junkrat came back down then and flew by Lúcio’s side, his tongue sneaking out at his grin widened. They took a left turn and at the very end of the hallway, Lúcio stopped. He placed a hand on the door and eased it open.

It was a normal looking room; there was a desk, chair, bed and a large armoire with folded clothes inside. The desk had parchment, an ink well and a candle on it. A lengthy window with purple curtains took up the west wall. The room was mostly for show, but he did frequent it.

Junkrat flew inside, taking a look around the space. He examined the desk, accidentally got his tail caught in the curtains, and fussed with his armoire until Lúcio told him not to open it.

“Not what I imagined,” Junkrat said, disappointed.

“Good,” Lúcio said. That was exactly the reaction he wanted. Whenever he had parties and get togethers, guests often wanted to see his bedroom for some odd reason. This was the room he showed, bland, boring and humanlike.

Junkrat turned to him then, flying in front of his face as he had when they first met. “I want to see your _real_ room.”

Lúcio narrowed his eyes. He knew that Junkrat was a demon that he himself had summoned, but he was hesitant to show anyone that side of himself. It went against his very nature. On the other hand, it was nice to have someone else who knew about it. Someone who wasn’t afraid. Someone who was more like him than human.

The feeling was so unfamiliar that Lúcio could do nothing but stare at Junkrat for a moment.

A long, slick tongue licked his cheek and Lúcio snapped back to reality in an instant. His eyes refocused on Junkrat and he glared, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth set in a stern frown.

“ _What—_ ”

“You weren’t answerin’ me!” Junkrat interrupted, crossing his legs as he floated in the air.

“I—” Lúcio pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to regain himself. “Just… follow me.”

Lúcio led the way out of the room and down the hall again. They retreated down the stairs and turned to the right, entering a section of the manor Junkrat hadn’t seen yet.

The entire walk, Lúcio was preoccupied with his thoughts. He was mad at himself for making such a colossal mistake. His negligence could cost him his life. Junkrat was so… silly and spontaneous and not at all what Lúcio needed.

Then... he recalled the expression on Junkrat’s face, the unwavering confidence in himself and his abilities.

There was a tug on his cloak. Lúcio looked over to Junkrat and noticed the somewhat concerned expression he had. “Are you mad?”

Lúcio raised a brow. “About…?”

Junkrat’s tongue slithered out of his mouth.

“Ah,” Lúcio shook his head. “No, that only took me off guard. I’m not mad at you.”

Junkrat grinned, his tail wacking Lúcio in the back with how quickly it moved. Lúcio found himself smiling a little despite the situation.

The room he spent the most time in, whether that be reading, eating or relaxing, was at the very end of the hall. It was close to the basement which had a backdoor that led outside. It was convenient to spend his time in the east part of the house. He stopped in front of a slightly larger door than the others and opened it.

The room was larger than the others and had more furniture in it. A desk, another armoire, of course, but more chairs and the bed was slightly larger. The window’s curtains were open for ease of access and there were a couple book shelves which held books and tomes that Lúcio liked and occasionally needed.

The room was a deep, dark red. It felt warm and comforting and the tension and frustration immediately left Lúcio’s shoulders. He entered the room before Junkrat and took a seat at his desk. The parchment there was scribbled with instructions and notes that were probably incorrect.

Junkrat followed him inside. He perused the books and looked at the trinkets and knick knacks on some of the bookshelves. He took a deep breath and laughed, flying in a circle before landing in the middle of Lúcio’s bed. “Yeah, this smells more like you.”

Lúcio rolled his eyes. Was it Lúcio he smelled or the blood?

“I like it,” Junkrat said with a nod. “I pick this one.”

Lúcio stood up quickly and crossed his arms. “You’re not staying in my room.”

Junkrat tilted his head. “Why? Best place to protect you.”

“Where would you sleep?”

Junkrat’s tail motioned to one of the chairs. “There or anywhere. Don’t need sleep, really.”

That was a question. What _did_ Junkrat need to sustain himself? It was probably written in that tome Lúcio had used to study the summoning but he hadn’t been able to decipher it. “You can’t—”

“Outside your room, then?” Junkrat asked, lifting himself off the bed and floating toward the door. “Or outside the window?”

Lúcio sat on the edge of the bed and took a few deep breaths. He wouldn’t be able to work and focus with Junkrat making noise outside his door and he couldn’t chance Junkrat being seen by anyone outside.

“ _Fine_ , you can stay in here but you have to be quiet when I’m working. Understand?” Lúcio pinned Junkrat with a serious stare. That was something Junkrat needed to obey. There was plenty of work he needed to do and papers he needed to sign to lower suspicions. Not to mention nobles he had to meet with and gatherings to attend. How was he going to manage that with Junkrat around? If it’d been a quiet, obedient demon that would’ve been one thing, but…

“Understood!” Junkrat replied. He flew closer to Lúcio, their faces only inches away. “You won’t even know I’m here.”

“I doubt that,” Lúcio deadpanned, but Junkrat didn’t seem to be bothered by what he’d said. He was satisfying his curiosity, seeing the ins and outs of his new room and figuring out which chair was more comfortable.

Lúcio was left wondering where he’d go from there. He hadn’t been planning on sharing his private room with a demon, but it was happening and Junkrat as a whole was much more social than he’d been expecting. Lúcio had enjoyed his solitude, but it was gone now, replaced with a demon companion that was currently knocking books off of his shelf.

Despite his predicament, Lúcio _was_ curious about what Junkrat could do and what kind of demon he was. Undoubtedly, Junkrat had his own curiosities about Lúcio. And they would have plenty of time to discuss them, since they were sharing a room.

Lúcio looked longingly at the wine glass at his desk. It was times like these he wished he could get drunk.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm probably gonna write more. Vampire stuff. Sometime. lmfao no promises on when. You can check me out [here](http://largeese.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
